


不是爱人

by Corn_King



Category: Merlin TV
Genre: Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_King/pseuds/Corn_King
Summary: 亚瑟对他的抚养人梅林越来越冷淡。梅林并不知道原因。





	1. Chapter 1

梅林在厨房，亚瑟在沙发。  
煮个意面究竟有多难。梅林已经在厨房捣鼓了一个小时。亚瑟饿着，情绪不佳，换来换去找不到喜欢的台，遥控器索性丢在一边，拿起手机刷社交网络。  
天热了，空调开得很低，是亚瑟开的。梅林在家里要穿长袖，还要套围裙，在厨房忙碌就热出汗来，衬衫潮潮的。亚瑟趴在沙发靠背看着梅林，看梅林为他忙碌。  
梅林自知饭做得不怎么样，他喜欢吃素，亚瑟却不能跟他吃素。亚瑟是足球队的前锋，每天还要晨跑，青少年长身体的时候，怎么能缺乏蛋白质。于是梅林就钻研菜谱，一边看一边做了些，做得很慢很慢，炖个肉要炖半天那么久，最后好歹是做出来了。亚瑟也不挑剔，也不夸奖，闷着头吃完满满一盘，连汤汁也用面包沾掉吃了。  
亚瑟越来越寡言了。他今年十七岁，谈不上叛逆，只是对梅林依赖少了。从大约十五岁的时候，好像一夜之间独立起来似的，再也没跟梅林主动讲过学校的事情，也没再向梅林提过什么要求，也不再把梅林当成他生活中的一部分，呆在家里的时候，注意力总是在电视和屏幕上。  
或许是好事，梅林想。毕竟亚瑟不久就要成年，离开这个家。他虽然照顾了亚瑟五年，但毕竟不是亚瑟的亲生父亲，他不指望亚瑟会真的把他当做家人。  
可梅林终究还是介意。  
梅林一边做饭一边走神，想的全是亚瑟的事。  
他不知道背后沙发上的亚瑟，想的也全是他。  
亚瑟把电视声音开大，回放的球赛都吸引不了他的注意。他看着梅林的背影：修长的四肢，纤瘦的躯干，还有乱糟糟的卷发，蓝色围裙后面系的那个笨拙的蝴蝶结。  
梅林把培根放进平底锅了，不需要放那么多的，基本都只有亚瑟吃。火开得太大，锅柄烫到他的手，手一缩，亚瑟的心颤了一下，所幸没伤着，亚瑟又出了一口气。心底骂梅林笨拙，这么多年毫无长进，还是蠢得叫人心疼。  
梅林美而不自知，是那种有烟火气的美。亚瑟避讳此事，以前总嘲笑他大耳朵高颧骨像个怪物，十五岁以后绝口不提。但凡家中做过客的朋友没有一个不私下称赞梅林美貌，亚瑟说，平平而已吧。高文开过玩笑说要追梅林，从此亚瑟没再让他进过家门。  
梅林原本是个单身汉，养育亚瑟之后才学着洗手作羹汤，亚瑟年少无知的时候嘲笑他是老妈子，某日恍然发现梅林就像他的小妻子，为他洗衣做饭，为他打点家务，陪他逛街散步，谈天说地。曾经他们很亲密，有很多拥抱和脸颊额头的吻，是梅林主动给的，亚瑟不曾要求过。但是亚瑟一一珍藏。然而情欲萌芽之后，亚瑟就疏远了梅林，梅林也是一样。他们像是危险期的情侣，要么就做爱，要么就分手。

梅林把意面盛进盘子里，给亚瑟塞了满满一盘，酱汁滴出来，粘在围裙上。  
亚瑟看着梅林舔过拇指上的酱汁，丰润的嘴唇沾上了调味。  
亚瑟自动坐下，梅林把盘子放在他面前，一块培根滚下来，掉在餐桌上。  
“太多了。”亚瑟说。  
“可你总是抱怨饿。”  
“我又不能一天把三餐的量都吃完。”  
梅林耸耸肩，不再说话，开始吃东西。而亚瑟盯着梅林，好一会梅林才发觉不对，嘴里含着食物，嘟嘟囔囔地问：“怎么了？”  
天。他真可爱。  
亚瑟不做声，站起身绕过桌子，绕到梅林背后。梅林的后颈洁白，被红色的绳结衬得格外优美。亚瑟伸手去解，克制着不去触碰朝思暮想的美好肌肤。这动作好比替他的抚养人宽衣解带，个中暗示让亚瑟呼吸重了起来。  
“如果解不开就算了，亚瑟，不要着急。”  
“我没有。”  
亚瑟解开了，指节划过梅林的后颈，梅林毫无察觉，亚瑟却要深吸一口气，才能去解围裙腰上的系带。  
梅林的腰细，是那种不柔弱的纤细，要你将手覆上去抚摸量度才能有概念的。但亚瑟不知道他是否会有这样的机会。  
“好了，谢谢你，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟替梅林取下围裙，搭在椅背，问心有愧地领受梅林的微笑。  
亚瑟的心跳乱了。该死。他不该对梅林心动的。梅林终究不会是他的。尽管亚瑟已经潜意识把梅林当做自己的家了。  
梅林不是他的父亲，也不是他的恋人。等到亚瑟成年离开，梅林也不再是他的监护人了。  
他们之间，就什么也不剩了。  
思及至此亚瑟几乎失去食欲，叉子把意面卷起又放下。梅林关切地问他怎么了，他也不想答。亚瑟丢下大半盘意面离席了，不一会梅林当然会追着他嘘寒问暖，这正是亚瑟的用意所在。  
但梅林没有来。  
梅林吃完东西，简单收拾，就出门了。冰箱上留了便利贴：“昨晚的披萨要热过再吃。”就这么多。梅林对亚瑟的关怀，就剩这么多了。  
亚瑟打开冰箱，拿出一盒冰淇淋。他心情不佳，没空在乎长胖的事。空调开得更低，亚瑟坐在地上吃冰淇淋，看爱情肥皂剧。爱上自己同学的妈妈也太蠢了。但爱上自己的养父岂不更蠢。亚瑟好像有点失恋。他吃了满满一大盒冰淇淋，开始头痛。于是他把空调开得更低，心想要是梅林回来发现他感冒了就好了。  
结果也没有感冒，只是心情更不好了。梅林回来，责备他空调开得太低。亚瑟被梅林从沙发拽起来，自己的皮肤冰冷，梅林的掌心好热。亚瑟马上甩开他。  
梅林似乎很惊讶，却没说什么。  
亚瑟一言不发，立马从沙发离开，回到自己的房间，关上了门。  
梅林感到他和亚瑟之间的隔阂几乎具象化了，精神上的沟通被隔绝，物理上的触碰也被弃绝。亚瑟对他的反感大概源于青少年的焦躁，不讲逻辑的。所以理性上来说，梅林也不应当感到失落。  
可梅林确实失落。  
亚瑟十二岁的时候也喜欢在沙发睡午觉，梅林会给他盖毯子。夜里在客厅看电视看到睡着，亚瑟依在梅林怀里，小男孩的呼吸在监护人胸口起伏。那时候亚瑟醒来，还要梅林抱上床。那时候亚瑟已经很重。  
那时候他们刚刚磨合，就像热恋期的情侣，亚瑟总粘着他，他也总是惯着亚瑟。亚瑟别扭，从不说喜欢，可梅林清楚自己在亚瑟心中的分量。  
到亚瑟真正开始成长的时候，一切就全变了。  
梅林不知道亚瑟对他冷淡的原因，不知道亚瑟第一首情诗是写给他，不知道亚瑟第一次做春梦梦见的是他，不知道亚瑟始终没有开始的第一次恋爱，也是留给他。  
梅林猜不到的。  
猜不到此刻亚瑟正在自己房间里紧紧盯着那块皮肤，那块因为被梅林握住而变得特别的皮肤。周边的皮肤都带着空调的冷气，而那一块，有一种毛茸茸的微妙的温暖，一种纯洁无辜的撩拨，就像梅林对自己的魅力一无察觉，却让亚瑟为他神魂颠倒。  
这神魂颠倒也是暗地里的神魂颠倒。只能关在房间，拉上窗帘，连灯都不许开。房间成了密不透风的异度空间，亚瑟才能躲在被子里，将秘密爱恋低吟出口，将悖德情欲宣泄而出。

亚瑟坐在地毯上，在茶几上做作业。因为抬起头就可以看见梅林在书房加班的背影。  
客厅的灯不够亮。亚瑟几乎睡着。梅林给他披上毯子的时候，亚瑟正徘徊在苦涩美梦的边缘。  
“梅林……”亚瑟喃喃。  
“亚瑟？”  
梅林探了亚瑟的额头，这时候亚瑟清醒了，伏在桌上的身子直了起来。  
“你感冒了？”梅林问。  
这时候梅林弯着腰站在亚瑟背后，而亚瑟仰着头。梅林的嘴唇离他的，也就几英寸那么远。梅林身上的温暖香气引诱着他。亚瑟在动摇。  
“别管我。”亚瑟以一种躲避的姿态站了起来。  
“只要你能照顾好自己。”梅林不以为然地说。  
亚瑟弯腰拿起茶几上的笔和练习册，感到梅林的手从他的腰眼拂过。亚瑟几乎是瞬间就硬了。  
“你在干什么！”亚瑟咆哮道。  
面对这无由来的怒火，梅林毫不示弱：“你的衣服掀起来了，我帮你整理。”  
“我不需要你的好心。”亚瑟明知这话刻薄，却还是放任它出口。  
“你以为长大了，不需要我了，就可以对我这样说话？”  
“你没资格教训我。”  
梅林气笑了：“你说得对。我连你名义上的监护人都不算，顶多是你十八岁获得财产远走高飞之前，打理你饮食起居的保姆罢了。”  
不。亚瑟在心里反驳。梅林比那重要得多。或许这几年梅林只是出于责任才打理他的饮食起居，但亚瑟从日常的琐碎看见的是他渴望的余生——和梅林共度的余生。  
“还好你不是我的父亲。”亚瑟说。而梅林读不懂他语气中苦涩的暗示。  
“不幸中的万幸，我们在这一点上达成了共识。”梅林抱着手臂回击道，“谢天谢地，还有一个星期我们就可以离开彼此，再也不要见面了。”  
这个三十三岁的男人平日温和，真正恼怒起来就变得近乎偏执，甚至话语刻薄，得理不饶人。平时吵架，亚瑟恨透了梅林不讲道理，却也不由得被男人眼神中滔天的火光所吸引。亚瑟真爱梅林争执时那寸步不让的样子，英勇又强大，让亚瑟想要征服拥有。  
可是还有一个星期。他能拥有梅林的时间，只剩一个星期了。  
无论如何都不够。  
别说只能远远观望，就算和梅林日夜交欢，纵情缠绵，短短的七天七夜也不够。亚瑟求的太多，他要自己的余生都有梅林。  
梅林却只想让他赶快离开。  
这想法再正当不过了。抚养亚瑟六年，除了一笔微薄的费用梅林什么也得不到，却还要忍受亚瑟的伤害和悄无声息的觊觎。如果知道自己抚养的男孩心中对自己有着怎样的肮脏念头，梅林一定永远不会原谅他。  
那么就让他永远不知道。亚瑟告诉自己。  
这晚他们不欢而散。

亚瑟十八岁生日。  
亚瑟和朋友出去庆祝了。他没有跟梅林打过招呼，是出于故意。他知道梅林会做炖肉和蛋糕在家里等他，他知道梅林等不到他不会离开餐桌。但他故意不和梅林一起庆祝，想到梅林孤身一人对着蛋糕和冷掉的菜，心里感到一阵残忍的快意。梅林离他越远越好，因为亚瑟已经不知道，如果梅林靠近他，自己会做出什么来。  
亚瑟深夜才回来，下了车，和朋友大声道别，笑闹了几句。打开门，屋里一片寂静。  
梅林果然坐在餐桌旁，木木地盯着面前的蛋糕盒子。  
亚瑟仿佛没事发生过一样，在桌边坐下，把蛋糕盒子拉到自己面前。  
梅林眼神空洞地说：“赏味期限已经过了。”  
“你等了很久？”亚瑟尽量漠不关心地问。  
“足够久。”梅林抬起头来，亚瑟这才发现梅林眼眶通红，好像才哭过。顿时心疼起来。  
梅林的声音还带着哭腔，却坚定地说：“我已经等到了。”  
亚瑟表面冷静，底下却慌张起来：“什么？”  
“你已经十八岁，可以离开了。”  
亚瑟的心颤抖起来。不要放我走。他在心里默默地喊道。  
“你没有什么想说的吗？”梅林鼻音浓重，带着哭腔。  
亚瑟默不作声地切开蛋糕，选了一块比较完整的，推到梅林面前。“吃吧。”亚瑟说，“你好像没吃晚饭。”  
梅林的声音比平时尖利：“这是你最后的关心？”  
亚瑟望着梅林，眼神那么复杂，仿佛漩涡。梅林知道他有千万句话没说出口，却不知道那些句子指向何方。  
亚瑟终于叹了口气，认输一样地说：“我当然会继续关心你。”  
“那我得说，你不懂得怎么关心人。”梅林似乎也缓和下来，语气没有太刻薄，“希望你面对你未来的家人，能成熟一些。”  
“但愿我没有让我现在的家人失望。”亚瑟望着梅林说。  
但梅林避开了亚瑟的目光。  
“不再是了。”梅林说。  
十二点的钟声响了。该散场了。  
这座挂钟比亚瑟陪在梅林身边的时间还要长，二十一世纪新新时代，谁还会用这些古旧玩意？只有梅林会。这个男人很恋旧。亚瑟曾经在家里翻出梅林小时候的玩具，独角兽布偶和木刻的小龙，都是梅林比他还小的时候玩的。梅林抱着亚瑟给他讲独角兽的故事时，看着玩偶的眼神充满怀念的柔情。或许将来他想起亚瑟，也会露出这样的眼神，那就是亚瑟所希冀的，亚瑟不敢求多。亚瑟只想在梅林的生活中占有一席，即便只能在梅林身边默默观望，看他结婚生子，追求自己的幸福，只要能有个空位子留在梅林心里，亚瑟也很满足了。就像一个旧娃娃，或许在未来某天，会被介绍给梅林的孩子。  
“我帮你约好了律师，明天你就可以开始办手续。”梅林尽量严肃地说，像是个装大人的小孩似的，佯装的坚强看起来一碰就碎。“这幢房子是潘德拉贡家族的财产，出于我们两方的考虑，我明天就会搬出去。”  
亚瑟这才后知后觉地发现玄关和客厅里那些琐碎的旧物件不见了，沙发旁边摆着几个硕大的纸箱子。今天出门的时候家里还是原样。  
那么梅林是专程请了假，在家里收拾行李，忙碌间还不忘替他准备庆生。  
梅林当然会悉心准备，这是他们最后的晚餐了。梅林的苦心让亚瑟动容，可梅林的决绝让亚瑟怒火滔天。  
“你要走？”  
“对。”  
亚瑟怎么会以为自己残忍，梅林明明比他更残忍十倍百倍。顶着楚楚可怜的表情，说出这样伤他肺腑的话：“从现在起，我已经不再是你的监护人了。我从来不是你的家长，以后也仍然不是。”  
亚瑟只能僵在原地，无法找出一句回应的话。  
梅林对亚瑟彻底失望了。他本以为亚瑟会出言挽留，至少说几句道别的场面话。可亚瑟根本还是不想和他沟通。或许早在亚瑟疏远他时，这个少年就已经意识到他们之间恩断义绝的这一天的来临。梅林简直要为自己的幼稚笑出声了，一个未成年的毛头小子都比他看得清楚，偏偏他一个年长者，把过家家的游戏当了真。  
“我以为我们曾是家人。”梅林的眼泪就这么流下来了，“或许我错了。你从没这么想过。”  
亚瑟的心脏抽痛起来。天知道亚瑟有多想把这个男人拥入怀中，吻掉他的泪水，用甜言蜜语和温柔怀抱将他好好抚慰。但他不能，他只能看着梅林伤心决绝。这是亚瑟的理智，也是亚瑟的残忍。  
他们对彼此都残忍得可怕。   
“看来我们都受够彼此了。”梅林哭着说，“那就到此为止。”  
“什么？”  
“你不愿再跟我相处，我也不想再见到你了。”梅林站起身，整理衣服，亚瑟才看出他穿得很正式，好像要出席亚瑟的成人礼，又或者一场葬礼。  
“永别了，亚瑟。”  
永别？  
梅林跟他说永别。  
这是不是意味着梅林要从他的人生中彻底消失，再也不会出现了？这是不是意味着梅林再也不想见到他，再也不会体贴他爱护他，毫无底线地纵容他？这是不是意味着亚瑟在梅林的生命中也彻底消失，再也不会留下任何痕迹？这是不是意味着他亚瑟·潘德拉贡和梅林·艾莫瑞斯的一场相遇相知，只是一场美梦，醒来就全消散了，好像一切都没有发生过一样？  
他怎么敢。  
他怎么敢这样否认他们之间存在过的一切——  
亚瑟意识到的时候，梅林的手臂已经被他拽在手里。


	2. Chapter 2

永别？  
梅林跟他说永别。  
他怎么敢。  
梅林·艾莫瑞斯，他怎么敢这样否认他们之间存在过的一切——  
亚瑟意识到的时候，梅林的手臂已经被他拽在手里。梅林惊讶地望着他，亚瑟看见了梅林眼角的泪痕。梅林确实是哭过了，而且不止一次。梅林为了他而哭泣。亚瑟真想绞死自己。  
“亚瑟？”梅林唤他的名字，听来竟还像他们曾经那样好的时候，那种全无隔阂的语气。  
亚瑟抱住了他。  
“我很抱歉。”亚瑟在他的前监护人耳边说，“我很抱歉，梅林。”  
初长成的少年环抱着青年男人。梅林在亚瑟怀中颤抖了一下，因为这久违的亲昵和温柔。亚瑟的温度和气味都似乎和以前那个小男孩不一样了，梅林这才惊讶地发现亚瑟原来已经成熟。梅林像个真正的父亲一样，对亚瑟的成年感到又是快乐又是伤感，将孩子抚养成人的成就感和即将与他分离的惆怅，让梅林心头五味杂陈，酸楚不已。他也回抱住亚瑟，就像一个父亲原谅孩子那样，像一个家人原谅家人那样。只要亚瑟还愿意承认，那么他就仍然是亚瑟的家人。  
亚瑟轻轻地吻了梅林的侧颈。这有些过于亲密了，但梅林只把它当做亚瑟笨拙的讨好，用抚摸亚瑟后脑的金发来回应。  
“我爱你。”亚瑟在他耳边说。梅林毫不怀疑这句话的诚挚。  
“我也爱你。”梅林回应他。  
“我很抱歉。”  
梅林轻轻地拍着亚瑟的脊背，像哄小孩子一样，轻声说：“我不怪你，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟慢慢放开了他，与梅林相隔几寸，直直地望着他。梅林从没见过亚瑟这样赤裸的眼神，这样复杂的表情。梅林捉摸不透，又有些莫名的害怕。  
亚瑟替梅林解下了领带。  
“我很抱歉，梅林。”  
亚瑟捏住梅林的手腕，用领带束缚起来。  
梅林慌了：“亚瑟，你在做什么？”  
亚瑟推着梅林，让他跌坐在沙发上。梅林的脊背接触到沙发表面的时候，看着亚瑟居高临下晦暗不明的表情，终于明白了。  
“亚瑟，不……”  
亚瑟用膝盖分开梅林的双腿，压了下来。  
“我很抱歉。”亚瑟又一次地说。这次梅林知道他指的是什么了。  
亚瑟解开梅林的西装和衬衫，松开梅林的腰带。梅林害怕地用手臂挡住脸，从缝隙中看见亚瑟的胯间鼓起。但亚瑟并没顾及自己的欲望，而是以取悦梅林为先。  
褪下梅林的内裤，亚瑟把梅林软软的阴茎抓在手里，忍不住低头献上一个亲吻。梅林对亚瑟这种近乎乱伦的举动简直是震惊。  
“如果这只是个恶劣的玩笑，现在给我停下。”  
亚瑟握着他的阴茎抬起头看他：“你为什么会觉得这是玩笑？”  
“我知道这不是你的本意，亚瑟。”梅林几乎是哀求地看着他，“不要用这种方式报复我。”  
“不，梅林。”亚瑟伏到梅林的正上方，推开梅林挡着脸的手臂，“你不了解我。”  
接着亚瑟低下头，轻轻地亲吻了梅林的嘴唇。  
“你不了解我有多爱你。”  
梅林被亚瑟捏着下颌亲吻，与他抚养长大的男孩唇齿交缠。亚瑟的唇舌积极主动，极尽缠绵地爱抚梅林的内里。初长成的男人舔舐着年长者的牙齿和上颚，喉咙里满足的叹息直接流到梅林口中。亚瑟的气味熟悉又陌生，带着梅林从未见识过的征服者的威仪，让梅林不由自主想要臣服。  
这是多么荒谬和讽刺，他们之间温馨的家庭关系之下，亚瑟竟然以这种方式爱着他。  
亚瑟的吻犹如细雨，轻柔而密集地铺下来。要不是被捆绑了双手压制着，梅林甚至不相信亚瑟在强迫他。那些亲吻甜蜜得可怕，每一个吻都在证明亚瑟所言非虚——他对梅林的爱情，是真的。  
“停下，亚瑟，停下。”  
梅林希望能说服亚瑟停止现在的越轨举动，却不知道，亚瑟早已为他脱轨。  
亚瑟顺着抚养人的下颌一路亲吻下去，途径喉结、脖颈、锁骨和胸脯，轻轻舔过梅林的肚脐后，那双唇来到梅林胯间。亚瑟抬起眼睛，望着梅林，继而毫不犹豫地将梅林吞入口中。  
“亚瑟！”梅林喊道。他应当表达的是愤怒和斥责，语气却颤抖着。梅林的挣扎被亚瑟轻易压服。少年低着头，专心致志地含吮男人的阴茎，用嘴唇和舌头精心伺候。生理上的快感让梅林失守，他很快硬了起来，在自己抚养的孩子的口腔中。道德感折磨得梅林羞愤欲死。然而他的阴茎终究还是背叛了他。亚瑟撩拨着梅林的情欲，那沉稳的模样，仿佛早已将梅林这个人牢牢掌握。是的，亚瑟可以让梅林为他做任何事，但不是这个，梅林想，不能是这个。  
亚瑟爱抚着没能含进嘴里的部分，对梅林不断的斥责和求饶置若罔闻。他将阴茎吐出来，前半黏滑的津液和前液涂到下面去，双手扶着滑溜溜的柱身，低下头去亲吻梅林的前端，舌头轻轻勾动那条缝隙。亚瑟的舔舐煽情而克制，仿佛在与情人接吻。  
“你真美。”亚瑟溢出感叹。  
梅林绝望地看着他，嗓子因为长时间地喊叫而发不出声音，心里也因为这近乎乱伦的亲热行为堵得十分难受。亚瑟上来吻他的唇角，安抚道：“你知道，我不想伤害你。”  
“求你了亚瑟，放过我……”梅林的眼眶发红，声音嘶哑颤抖。  
“就这一次。”亚瑟的眼神也哀伤起来，“让我拥有你，就这一次。”  
就这一次。梅林想。  
就这一次，这一次还不够吗？从此他们再也无法回头了。

梅林绝望地躺着，任由亚瑟用高超的技巧把他带向高潮。  
亚瑟的嘴接收了梅林大部分的精液，他呛咳着，液体从嘴角流到下颌，滴到梅林的鼠蹊部。亚瑟把嘴里的精液咽了下去，擦掉嘴角的痕迹。他扳开梅林挡着脸的手臂。梅林紧闭着眼睛，感到亚瑟在他嘴角落下亲吻。  
梅林知道亚瑟不会仅止于此。他半闭着眼睛，看见亚瑟把T恤从头上脱下。才18岁，亚瑟的身体已经性感得叫人晕眩。梅林承认，如果不是因为他和亚瑟之间特殊的关系，他对亚瑟的肉体百分百会产生欲望。  
但这也不能让他好受一些。  
梅林知道接下来会发生什么。他已经很久没做过了。有了亚瑟以后，梅林就很难对这事提起兴趣来。他不是没和男人做过，但是他现在感到十分恐惧，比初次体验还要恐惧得多。不止恐惧，还有愤怒。他对亚瑟生气，对自己更加生气。如果不是他没有尽早发现，亚瑟怎么会到今天这个地步。  
“别怕。”亚瑟送上讨好的吻，“我不想伤害你。”  
梅林别过头去，躲开了亚瑟的嘴唇，冷冷地说：“别再说谎了。”  
亚瑟僵住了。  
“你是个自私鬼，只在乎你自己的感受。这根本不是爱，亚瑟，你只是把我当成你的一件东西——未经允许，不能擅自离开你的生活。”  
“我爱——”  
“够了！”梅林嘶吼道，“不要再自欺欺人了！你对我呼之即来挥之即去，这难道只是我的错觉吗？还是说，这就是你爱人的方式——把他当做自己的奴隶，如果他想要逃离，你就把他绑起来强奸——啊——”  
梅林的控诉被打断。亚瑟在他侧颈泄愤似的狠狠咬下，仿佛要咬断他的动脉。亚瑟的动作变得粗暴起来，双手大力揉捏着梅林的胸脯。快感和痛感都鲜明得可怕。梅林紧咬着嘴唇不肯示弱，却在亚瑟用犬齿碾磨他的乳头时痛呼出声。亚瑟没留情，几乎把梅林的右乳首咬穿。有血渗出来，亚瑟抬起头来，观赏那一道殷红的血液在雪白的皮肤上慢慢地淌，流经他刚刚捏出的红肿印痕。亚瑟心头生出一种残忍的快感。  
多么愉快，看你为了我受伤。  
等到亚瑟在梅林身上留下足够多的齿痕和淤伤，他直起身，仔细欣赏梅林受难后的身体。梅林确实已经流出泪，又干在眼角，此刻正倔强地盯着他，紧抿着唇。  
亚瑟怎么能不去吻他。少年捏着男人的两颊，强迫他打开齿关。梅林的舌头不断推拒，亚瑟却仍吻得沉醉不已。  
“或许你说得对。”亚瑟稍稍退开，望着梅林通红的双眼，“我根本不爱你。”  
是错觉吗？梅林竟觉得自己的心一下子空落起来，仿佛瞬间失去了立足点，掉入无尽深渊似的。  
“所以我为什么还要顾及你的感受？”亚瑟说。眼中一闪而过的冷酷让梅林不寒而栗。  
前戏很粗暴。  
亚瑟把手指塞进梅林的嘴里猛烈搅弄，然后拿沾满津液的指头给梅林扩张。梅林的双腿被他架在肩膀，他专注地看着梅林两腿之间的小洞。亚瑟的手指直接往里伸，然后是另一根手指，并在一起往深处捅。梅林觉得胀痛，并且感到反胃。  
第三根手指几乎进不去。  
“你太紧了。”亚瑟低声说。听上去相当情色。  
梅林涨红了脸：“出去！”  
亚瑟将三根手指插了进来。梅林感到自己几乎被撕裂。穴口周围肿痛起来，内里被塞得太满，肉壁不断推挤着让异物出去。亚瑟看着梅林痛苦的表情，没有心软。他在梅林的内里搅弄，可里面仍然没有变得松软。亚瑟草草结束了前戏，猛地将阴茎插了进去。  
太痛了。梅林顿时哭叫出声。他感觉穴口被撕裂，甚至有血流出来。但亚瑟仍然在往里进，进到之前的手指完全没有达到的深处。梅林整个人被从里面撑开似的，那种快要胀裂的疼痛，难以忍受。  
梅林的眼泪汨汨地流出来。  
这太过了。  
梅林想要张口痛骂亚瑟，他恨他，恨他因为青春期的一时冲动把他们之间拥有过的一切都毁了，恨他做出这样大逆不道的事，让梅林没法再原谅他。  
但梅林无法说话。  
一滴水滴在他脸上。  
是亚瑟的眼泪。  
刚成年的潘德拉贡，他的大男孩，伏在他上方，蓝色的双眸盈满泪水。  
“梅林……我终于拥有你了……”  
亚瑟的吻落下来。少年的呻吟带着哭腔，就在梅林耳边。  
梅林的身体被亚瑟填满，心里的愤怒和痛苦，被亚瑟的眼泪泡软。亚瑟的阴茎埋在深处，不舍得往外抽。他抱着梅林温存了好一会，在梅林肩膀咬了两个印子，又去被他咬穿的乳首舔弄安抚。那些深情坦白的喃喃细语，梅林不敢听，却全都入了耳，在他脑海不断徘徊：  
“梅林，我想要你……给我……求求你……我爱你，你知道我爱你……我的梅林……”  
亚瑟爱他。他怎么会一直都不知道。  
原来那些冷漠和隔离都事出有因，冰层底下埋藏着岩浆般炽热的欲望。亚瑟一直渴求他，渴求到灵魂都酸楚发痛，而梅林怎么会不知道，他应该是最了解亚瑟的人啊。

亚瑟的分身在梅林的身体里抽送。每一次顶进来时亚瑟都好像回到了家，那种如释重负的安全感只有梅林能给他。  
亚瑟的呻吟让梅林面红耳赤。年长者咬紧牙关，忍受下体肿胀的钝痛。而亚瑟一直用爱怜的表情看着他。看到亚瑟脸上的泪痕，梅林忽而恨不起他来了。亚瑟背负的十字架太沉重，竟让他生出同情来。  
可那毕竟是亚瑟自己的罪啊。  
可是亚瑟爱他。  
亚瑟下身用着十足温柔的力道，尽管他之前放过狠话说不在乎梅林的感受的。亚瑟的眼神痴迷，看着身下梅林因为情欲泛红的身体，看着自己留下的种种爱迹，好像有种不能言说的满足似的。他往深处进了进，好像要吸引梅林的注意。根本多此一举，梅林的注意力从来都在他身上——自从五年前他进入梅林的生命之后，始终如此。  
亚瑟的阴茎划过那一点。那之后梅林才意识到自己叫出了声。梅林的脸红得可怕，而亚瑟温柔地笑了起来。  
“你真可爱。继续，我还想听你的声音。”亚瑟深深埋进梅林的身体，这次梅林没有出声。  
亚瑟的阴茎在梅林的后穴深处小幅度地捣弄。梅林知道他在找什么。这都是从哪里学来的……  
“啊——亚瑟！”  
就是这个点。  
少年还要明知故问地望着他问：“舒服吗？”  
此时那双曾经纯真无邪的宝蓝色眼眸看起来简直太狡猾。  
亚瑟不等梅林回答，不管不顾地操弄起来。年轻人很机灵，进出几下就找到了窍门。亚瑟的动作越来越快，每一次阴茎都能刚好碰到那个点。梅林错觉自己的肠道分泌出了润滑的液体，因为亚瑟的进出实在太顺畅了。快感一波又一波上涌，从大脑又奔流到四肢百骸。梅林的指端都是酥麻的。他一开始还闭着嘴巴咬着嘴唇，但现在他根本不清楚自己有没有呻吟，或者说呻吟的有多大声。  
“梅林，梅林……”亚瑟放缓了抽插，再度伏低身子来吻他。亚瑟的红唇落在梅林眼角。  
“不要哭，不要为我而哭。”亚瑟极尽温柔地说。  
梅林的眼泪顿时决堤。  
梅林一直以为是他在包容亚瑟，没想到亚瑟也在为他忍耐自己。如果他知道亚瑟的冷漠之下藏着的是这样的柔情爱意，他是不是就不会对亚瑟误解，就不会因为太担心亚瑟离开，最后把他们推到这一步？如果今晚梅林没有说要搬走，亚瑟仍然与他相安无事。但冷淡的相安无事真的是梅林想要的吗？  
然而一切可能性都在亚瑟跨过那条边界的时候被打碎了。  
“我不想做你的家人。”亚瑟说，“我只想做你的爱人。”  
好像不敢接受梅林的回应似的，亚瑟把梅林的身体翻转，让他跪伏。插入的时候亚瑟抱着梅林，缠绵地舔吻他的脖颈。  
梅林的后颈纤细美丽，亚瑟又想起那天替梅林解围裙。如今那块皮肤就在亚瑟唇舌之下，散发出梅林特有的清洁的淡淡香气，还有一点汗水的咸味。梅林的味道，亚瑟想，然后尽数舔舐吞咽下去。他标记着梅林的身体，填满梅林的内里，就好像他拥有梅林一样。  
就这一次。亚瑟纵容自己。就这一次。  
这一次就足够他余生都念念不忘，铭记在心。

“梅林，梅林……”亚瑟喃喃着，继续顶进抽出。他抬起上半身，看见自己的性器在梅林被撑开的穴口进出，深入得不可思议，几乎全部埋进了他的监护人体内。亚瑟曾无数次幻想他和梅林的性爱，他从没想到会是这样，如此赤裸，如此绝望。梅林没有像他幻想中那样呻吟着他的名字，甜蜜地攀附他的肩颈，而是双手被缚，跪伏在他面前，脸庞深深埋进沙发垫，默默地啜泣——梅林根本不想要他。  
他不知道此时梅林已经为克制后面积累的快感而浑身颤抖，他也不知道此时梅林埋在沙发垫小声呜咽着的，是他的名字。  
“我爱你，梅林。你知道的。”亚瑟在梅林肩背落下一串吻，捋着梅林的阴茎，专注于手上的动作。手指灵活地套弄挤压，甚至有些用力过度。夹杂痛感的快感让梅林全身发抖。快感还在加，还在加。早已经超过了应该高潮的那个点，还在往上攀升。梅林的理智跟眼睛一起盲掉了，被无数快感的电流密密层层遮罩，叫他喘不过气来。还有更多，更多快感从大脑流向肢体，又迅速汇聚回来，冲上梅林的头顶。伴随着紧缩的一记撸动，亚瑟从背后狠狠顶了一下，梅林发出一声长长的哀鸣。  
亚瑟停下了动作。等到梅林渐渐恢复了呼吸，他才慢慢将自己抽出来。直挺的阴茎从梅林艳红色的穴口拔出，带着滑亮的透明液体，这场景简直过分淫靡。亚瑟抚摸着梅林起伏的脊背，却没有再去吻他。  
已经够了。他的胡作非为已经够了。就算他自甘堕落，也要为梅林留一线。  
梅林还处在高潮后的迷茫之中。亚瑟将他抱到床上去，拿出毯子给他盖上。  
“我很抱歉。”亚瑟说，“真的很抱歉。”  
亚瑟在洗手间处理了自己罪恶的欲望，然后打湿了毛巾替梅林清理身体。他的监护人已经年过三十，睡颜看上去却还是那么天真无辜。亚瑟又克制不住地想亲吻梅林长长的颤抖的睫毛，但他不能了。至于凌乱卷发的发旋，光洁饱满的额头，丰润柔软的嘴唇，就更是不能了。今晚他已经将他们之间的可能性挥霍殆尽，完全透支。  
一切打理完毕，亚瑟把梅林脸上的泪痕也擦得仿佛从不存在过一般。梅林脸上还带着潮红，看上去那么诱人，但亚瑟已经不允许自己幻想了。  
亚瑟离开卧室前，恍惚听见梅林在叫他的名字。  
亚瑟握着门把手，没有回头。  
“再见。”  
亚瑟离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

梅林醒来的时候，已经是次日正午。窗帘拉得严严实实，所以梅林才会这样睡到不分昼夜。  
梅林想要下床穿衣洗漱，可一甫动弹，浑身的痛楚纷纷苏醒。唇角的破损，后颈的牙印，还有乳头和下体难以启齿的伤痛，叫梅林羞耻难当。他的眼睛还是肿的，他昨晚哭了好多次，可现在脸上并没有一点泪痕。是亚瑟帮他用湿毛巾擦过了脸颊和身体。他可从来不知道亚瑟那么会照顾人。  
想起昨晚的事情，梅林的脸红了起来。出乎意料地，亚瑟向他表白，还对他……真是荒诞得可怕。可是此刻，梅林却发现自己并没对亚瑟产生多少恨意，给他带来巨大伤痛的事实是——亚瑟离开了。  
昨晚他曾希望能叫住亚瑟，可亚瑟还是离开了。  
亚瑟说：“再见。”  
那是永别的意思。  
梅林的胸腔闷堵，眼眶发酸。可是他不能再哭。  
梅林忍着身上种种疼痛下床，经过客厅的时候发现自己收拾好的行李和箱子都不见了，那些大大小小的生活物件都被一一放回原处，梅林拉开柜子，自己的鞋和衣服也都摆在原来的位置。  
亚瑟的留言别出心裁，贴在洗手间的镜子上，那正是平日早晨睡眼惺忪的梅林唯一会正眼看的地方。  
“房子留给你，算是这些年的补偿。继续住下去。”  
属于亚瑟的那串钥匙挂在镜子旁的挂钩上。  
梅林把字条揭下来，揉成一团，又展开，又揉成一团。他扶着镜子慢慢地滑下去，跌坐在地上流泪。  
什么也不能补偿失去亚瑟的损失。  
梅林的灵魂好像破了一个洞似的，孤独像狂风一样呼呼地往里灌。这间房子，这个他和亚瑟曾经称之为家的地方，如今因为亚瑟的离去而变得残破不堪，如同一座废墟，再也没有温馨和安全感了。他亚瑟·潘德拉贡怎么会觉得梅林还想要这间房子？没有了亚瑟，这房子什么也不是。  
就算是亚瑟对他冷若冰霜的时候，他们也从来没停止过交流。奇妙之处在于，就算梅林和亚瑟几天不说一句话，梅林依然能知道亚瑟在想什么，亚瑟也依然关心梅林的境况。他们的默契像魔法一样神奇，梅林总会为此暗暗惊叹。可是那些你来我往的关怀，那些会心一笑的时刻，那些仿佛有暗流涌动的目光交汇，再也不会有了。  
亚瑟已经走了。

梅林打电话请了假。他头痛得厉害。这一天剩下的时间他除了哭几乎什么也没做。   
第二天梅林又请了假。他的喉咙已经说不出话。起初他以为是过度伤神，半夜盗汗从梦中惊醒，才发现自己已经发烧，头痛到几乎胀裂开来。身体几乎不能动弹，浑身的疼痛更甚之前。  
整个后半夜梅林没能合眼，清晨才有了睡意，从上午醒醒睡睡直到傍晚，发现手机有七八个未接来电，都是同事和朋友。梅林挨个翻看记录，没有亚瑟。  
没有亚瑟。  
梅林躺在床上，闭上眼睛，克制着不让眼泪流出来。  
他不可抑止地思念亚瑟，而亚瑟居然干脆利落地与他断绝了音信。这孩子怎么可以这样，擅自地出现在他人生中，擅自爱上他，又擅自将他抛弃。  
敲门声响了很久，梅林不理。他现在的样子和心情，怎么能见人呢？可是门外那人一直敲个不停，颇有耐心，梅林实在受不了，随便裹上睡衣，连头发也不理一理，不管门外人究竟是谁，梅林此刻绝对不会对他有什么好声气了。可梅林打开门，看见亚瑟站在那里。  
亚瑟看上去比他干净整洁多了，还是那么青春洋溢，一双蓝眸闪着光，见着他便更加熠熠生辉，情起波澜。亚瑟抬起手撑住门，好像怕梅林下一秒就会把门关上似的。梅林确实这样想，可他没办法这么做。  
“你没去上班。盖乌斯说你病了。”  
“我没有。”梅林哑着嗓子说。  
“我给你带了粥。”  
“谢谢。”  
他们僵持在门口，梅林不请亚瑟进来，亚瑟也没有发出请求。  
亚瑟看着梅林病中憔悴的样子，问：“你还好吗？”  
“很好。”  
“……那就好。照顾好自己。”  
亚瑟把手里的袋子递给梅林，梅林没有接。  
梅林还在生他的气。理所应当。  
“我很抱歉，梅林。”  
“拜托你说点新鲜的。”梅林双手抱在胸前，尽量装得咄咄逼人。可病中的梅林头发凌乱，鼻头发红，脸颊凹陷。亚瑟看着他，只觉得心疼。是他让梅林落到这副田地，除了抱歉，他又能说什么呢？什么都弥补不了。  
亚瑟能做到的，只有停止伤害。  
“我该走了。”亚瑟将手中的袋子放在门口，依依不舍地看了梅林最后一眼，然后转身背对梅林，下了台阶。  
“亚瑟·潘德拉贡！”梅林叫住了他。那几乎是在吼，声音嘶哑得不成样子。亚瑟不敢回头。他怕自己回头看一眼，就走不了了。  
可是梅林哭了起来。  
亚瑟跨上台阶，站在梅林面前，小心翼翼地说：“别哭了。”  
“混蛋！”  
“……抱歉。”  
“混蛋！”  
“我——”  
“混蛋！”梅林用睡袍的袖子抹了抹脸，怒视着亚瑟，“你这木头脑袋！白痴！傻子！为什么要走！”  
“你说你不想再跟我一起——”  
梅林打断他：“快说‘我回来了’。”  
亚瑟不明就里，讷讷地说：“……我回来了。”  
梅林将他揽进怀里。一个大大的拥抱。  
“欢迎回家。”梅林说。  
监护人安抚一般轻轻抚摸着亚瑟的背，可他自己哭得才叫厉害。亚瑟的肩膀湿了一片，梅林的眼泪温暖又沉重。亚瑟只好把他抱得更紧，紧到自己的眼泪也被逼出来。

  
好像怕亚瑟跑掉似的，梅林裹着毯子，坐在沙发上盯着他。亚瑟拿着手机看电影，被梅林盯得浑身不自在。  
“咳咳。你把粥喝了吧。”  
梅林端起茶几上的快餐盒，一边用勺子往嘴里送，一边还在偷瞄亚瑟。亚瑟真受不了了。  
“我去给你热一下。”  
亚瑟拿走梅林手上的盒子，往厨房走去。  
“塑料盒子不能直接放进微波炉，把粥倒在碗里再热。”梅林哑着喉咙说。  
亚瑟依言照做。  
梅林伏在沙发靠背，看着亚瑟为他忙碌。亚瑟卷起的袖子，小臂的线条，挺直的鼻梁，侧脸认真而充满魅力。原来他的小男孩已经是个大人了。  
亚瑟合上微波炉的门，手扶着腰，不经意地回头看。梅林正和他视线相对。亚瑟的眼睛亮起一瞬，随即变得温情脉脉。梅林却触电一般收回视线，背过身去，不肯再看他。  
亚瑟垂了垂眼睫，也回过头来，手指敲打着料理台的边沿，望着黑漆漆的微波炉玻璃无限猜度。  
暧昧涌动，空气凝滞。亚瑟不敢进，可是退无可退，只好安慰自己，如今梅林身边还容得下他，已经很值得感激。  
于是亚瑟端着滚烫的瓷碗，笨拙地轮流换着手指，好不容易才把它放在梅林面前的茶几上，然后才想起来，又跑去厨房拿汤匙，放进碗里搅了搅。粥腾腾地冒着热气，白米粒被煮的细碎，虾仁和小香葱混入其中，还保持着原色，看上去新鲜可口。梅林却只是看了一眼，没有动。  
“你得吃点东西。”  
“我没胃口。”  
梅林的脸颊实在红得不正常。他把毯子推了下去，睡衣的扣子松开了几个，能看见胸口也隐隐透着红色。亚瑟红着耳朵跑去找温度计，哄着梅林替他测了体温。  
“四十度！你没去看医生吗！”  
梅林无力地瞪了他一眼，好像在说“你觉得我这个状况有能力去看医生吗”。  
“你得去床上休息。”  
“我不能。”梅林呻吟着说，“我动不了。”  
监护人穿着睡衣，半裹着毯子，蜷缩在沙发上。他看起来那么瘦小，亚瑟想，原来就是这样一个男人撑起了自己的家，原来就是这样一个男人多年来一直守护着他，为他劳心费力，为他提心吊胆，为他快乐又苦恼。  
亚瑟心中顿时生出一种柔情，他拨开梅林汗湿的头发，干燥温暖的手掌抹过梅林湿漉漉的额头。他弯腰抱起梅林，感受怀抱中沉甸甸的分量，还有熟悉的温暖气息，病中的梅林抱起来有些湿热，而亚瑟觉得这虚弱也是惹人爱怜的。但愿此刻梅林在他怀中的颤抖只是因为病痛，而不是畏惧他。  
亚瑟将梅林抱到床上，拿被子将他严严实实压住，又拿了退烧贴贴在梅林额头，希望能有些效果。他在梅林床边翻找医药箱里的退烧药，细细查看说明书。而梅林被高热折磨得睡不着觉，头痛欲裂，断断续续地说出些不明不白的话来。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟……你去哪儿了？”  
亚瑟坐在床边，拉住梅林的手，温柔地说：“我就在这里。”  
“为什么要走？为什么回来？”  
亚瑟将没过期的阿司匹林挑出来放在床头柜，没有说话。  
“告诉我，亚瑟。”  
梅林的声音沙哑又脆弱。  
亚瑟将温水倒进玻璃杯，温声哄他：“起来把药吃了。”  
“不。”发烧的梅林比平时倔强多了，“回答我的问题！”  
亚瑟看着梅林的眼睛，也有些恼火，皱着眉头，仍然不说话。半晌才软化下来，叹息一声：“梅林。”  
梅林闭上双眼，呻吟道：“亚瑟，亚瑟，告诉我你在想什么……我不明白……告诉我……”  
亚瑟只是伸出手臂将梅林从床上扶起，让他依靠在床头，道““你太累了。把药吃了，然后乖乖睡觉。”  
“为什么要回来？”  
亚瑟不语。亚瑟明白梅林在问什么，但他不能答。答案他已经给过了，以一种多么不可饶恕的方式。既然这爱情不被允许存在，那它就必须沉默。  
“为什么？”梅林扶住额头，发烧带来的头痛让他眩晕，“和我说话，亚瑟。我得知道你在想什么，我必须……让我了解你，亚瑟。让我重新了解你。  
“以前我不懂得你，是我错了。我对你关怀太少，自以为是太多了。我想跟你好好相处，亚瑟，或许我们能回到——”  
梅林哽住了。  
他们再也回不去了。  
不论单纯还是复杂的关系，他们相互之间的依恋和信任，灰飞烟灭，不复存在。然而冰冻三尺，是早在亚瑟对他疏远的时候，寒意就渐生了。到如今这一步，谁都有错，谁也无力回天。梅林只好想尽办法，笨拙地弥补，可是——  
“我做不到。”亚瑟说，“我不能——”  
梅林打断他：“我得吃药了。”  
亚瑟沉默着递给他药和清水，看着他服下。  
以往都是梅林在照顾亚瑟，如今角色对调，仿佛暗地里有些微妙的变化同时发生，梅林一时说不清那是什么。亚瑟的陪伴也让梅林有些不适应，近两年他和亚瑟朝夕相处，已经习惯了那种把对方当做背景板的模式。可梅林又突然想到，或许在亚瑟的视角，他们之间一直是这样的——梅林一直是亚瑟视线的焦点。这想法让梅林有些耳热。  
尽管这亲近有些不同寻常，可亚瑟毕竟回来了。梅林不愿再去回想他以为失去亚瑟的那两天。如果这小小的别扭是必须付出的代价，那梅林很乐意以此交换亚瑟留在他身边。  
但亚瑟什么也没说，他没说自己会不会留下，也没说自己什么时候离开。  
梅林更不敢问。  
当亚瑟凝视着他的时候，眼中仍然是带着克制的深情。梅林以为自己会彻底畏惧，在他们之间发生了那样的事之后。可他此刻竟觉得，亚瑟的眼神令他心跳加速。  
亚瑟依然爱着他。他看得出来。亚瑟回来是为了照顾他，那么等他病好了，亚瑟就会离开吧。亚瑟离开之后会忘记他，过上美好生活，有一段美好爱情——绝不会像他们之间的关系这样错位了。这样对亚瑟最好，梅林想。  
可是难道他就活该承受失去吗？  
“你在想什么？”亚瑟问。  
梅林这才发觉自己的眼眶已经发红。  
“没什么。”梅林的鼻音很重，不全是感冒的关系。  
“不要胡思乱想。”  
“我没有。”  
亚瑟叹了口气，道：“十点多了，你该睡了。”  
然后亚瑟站起身，往外走去。一如那晚他替梅林做完清理，头也不回地离开。  
“亚瑟。”梅林忍不住又一次叫了他的名字。  
而这次亚瑟停下了。  
“如果你需要我，我在我的房间。”亚瑟说。  
今晚亚瑟不走。  
梅林如释重负，放松了身体，任由自己陷在床褥里。这个空荡荡的家一下子重获生机，归属感回来了，它层层叠叠包裹着梅林，犹如一种实体化的幸福。梅林在安全感的包围下沉沉睡去，一夜只有好梦。  
次日清晨，天还没亮梅林就醒了。身体依然沉甸甸的，但是头脑清醒多了。他去厨房给自己倒水，途径亚瑟门口。亚瑟卧室的门罕见地没有关，那个金发的脑袋朝着门外。亚瑟总是喜欢枕头靠另一头的，昨晚应当是为了预备照顾梅林，才调换过来。梅林感到心房一颤，不由得悄声走上前去，细细端详亚瑟沉静的睡颜。  
亚瑟生得俊美，如文艺复兴时代的男神塑像。脸庞仍然尚未脱青涩，梅林却已经可以看出将来成熟的雏形。他的男孩会成为万众瞩目的男人，不论是相貌身材还是身份地位。而亚瑟也有一颗足够成熟的心去承担这些，梅林对此从未怀疑。亚瑟的人生注定不凡，而梅林只是个普普通通的人。他们之间——  
梅林轻轻叹了口气，伸手去抚摸亚瑟睡乱的金发。男孩的金色睫毛密密地垂着，梅林想起那双不藏不掩的剔透蓝眸，心中有些不明不白的想法，渐渐地漫上来。年长者修长的手指轻拂亚瑟的脸颊，动作轻柔又流连。  
“亚瑟。”梅林悄声念着男孩的名字。  
他的男孩是这么好，可梅林拥有他的时日毕竟不多了。如今时时刻刻都像是借来的，梅林甚至担心他一个不留神，亚瑟就会再次离开他。   
作为一个尊重孩子隐私的家长，梅林很少进入亚瑟的房间。这是他两年来第一次认真观察亚瑟的卧室。  
令人惊讶，这个爱好运动的粗线条大男孩能把自己的房间收拾得还不错，乱中有序。书架上的书多半是梅林送给他的，床头柜上也有。梅林将那几本旧小说拾起，按照顺序一一放回书架上原本的位置，只剩最后一本，却不是小说，而是一本素描簿。  
梅林捏着它的边角，犹豫了。  
他不该窥探亚瑟的隐私。但他实在受不了亚瑟对他隐藏更多的秘密了。他想知道这画册里面有什么——他必须知道。  
亚瑟还在睡着，呼吸均匀起伏。  
梅林又看了一眼封面，闭上眼睛深呼吸，对着清晨微弱的阳光，翻开了画册。  
梅林的呼吸一窒。  
他不知道亚瑟画过那么多，自己的画像。  
正面、侧面，笑容、怒容，半身、全身，后颈、手臂、双腿和脚，梅林的一切细节，都被亚瑟精心描摹过。亚瑟说爱他，绝非虚假。这长久的隐秘的爱恋，就在他眼皮底下暗暗滋长，可梅林居然不曾发觉。究竟是他太迟钝，还是亚瑟掩藏得太好？  
梅林捧着画集，揣摩亚瑟是如何思念着近在咫尺的他，如何怀着对他的满腔柔情和渴望，在梦中呼唤他的名字。而每当亚瑟想要触碰他，却把手收回。  
梅林恋爱过，可从没有人像这样地爱过他。  
将这份全情投入的爱意割舍，梅林想，难道亚瑟真能做到么？  
梅林不清楚亚瑟的答案，可梅林已经不忍将它抹杀。  
“你在看什么？”  
亚瑟的声音突然从背后传来。梅林猛地合上素描簿，双手紧紧地捏着硬皮本的边缘。  
亚瑟似乎尚未摆脱睡意，悠悠地叹了口气，问道：“你打算……扔掉它吗？”  
“为什么我要扔掉它？这是你的东西。”  
“我可以把它送给你，由你处置。”亚瑟意味深长地望着梅林。  
“我不想要——”  
“那就扔掉它。”亚瑟果断地说，“如果你不想要，那就让它消失。”  
梅林明白亚瑟所指，却给不出正面回答，他只能把素描簿往亚瑟怀里一塞，说：“你自己留着吧。”

梅林几乎一整天都坐在沙发上，时不时地用余光看向亚瑟的方向。亚瑟替他清理地板，洗衣服，甚至还学着下厨房，似乎替换了梅林的位置，开始为家政忙忙碌碌。梅林受宠若惊，亚瑟叫他在原处休息，还不断地往他杯子里添水。  
梅林不敢再多说话。亚瑟回来之后，他们之间的对话变得诡异起来——表面轻松只是粉饰太平，底下暗流涌动，两个人都在兜圈子，谁也不把真正想说的话讲出来。梅林不问，是他不敢问。亚瑟不说，是他不能说。于是他们要么虚张声势你来我往，要么就沉默再沉默。  
谁知道呢，或许亚瑟今天就走，他也不必为这复杂关系而烦心了。可梅林心中却生出更多的不舍，他喉头哽塞，不能言语，只低着头抱着杯子，指头默默敲打杯沿。  
晚饭过后，梅林坐在桌旁，说：“我们需要谈谈。”  
几天前亚瑟生日的晚上，梅林也是坐在这个位置看着他。亚瑟装作漫不经心地解下围裙挂起来，说：“没什么好谈的。”  
“我没什么别的意思，只是想问问你什么时候走。”梅林盯着眼前的桌布说。  
亚瑟停下了动作望着他。  
“当然，我不是在赶你走……你想住多久就可以住多久——如果你想的话。”  
“我很快就离开。”  
梅林的身体僵了一下。亚瑟并没有放过这个细节。  
“我以为你希望我离开。”  
梅林终于抬起头望着他：“不。”  
“你不需要为了我委屈自己——”  
“不。”梅林打断他。  
老挂钟滴答的声响把此刻的寂静一一分格，亚瑟觉得这满怀期待与担忧的每一秒都长得可怕。  
“我想要你留下来。”梅林终于说道。  
而亚瑟不敢揣测这其中的暗示意味。相比起梅林，或许他还是太迟钝了。有些事情不问清楚，他永远也猜不中。  
“看着我，梅林。”这个初长成的男人站在梅林对面，用话语让梅林抬起头来望着他。  
亚瑟的表情郑重又坦诚，他说：“我知道你在乎我们之间的关系，但——在那晚之后，我不可能再继续装作什么都没发生。你明白吗？”  
梅林咬了咬下唇，移开了目光。亚瑟在等待他的拒绝，心脏渐渐沉入冰冷。  
“你不需要装作什么都没发生。”梅林说。这是他能做的最大的让步。  
而亚瑟为了这算不上暗示的暗示欣喜若狂。他不曾奢望，可是现在梅林竟然乐意接受这个对他抱有非分之想的养子同他继续生活在同一屋檐下，亚瑟真心感激上帝。  
“我不会离开。”亚瑟的声音微微颤抖，“在你让我走之前，我不会离开。”  
近乎一句誓言。  
梅林心脏震颤。


	4. Chapter 4

即便亚瑟说过他不会离开，梅林还是在他出门之前叫住他。  
“你要去哪里？”  
亚瑟微笑答道：“很快回来。”  
梅林眼底的慌张没逃过亚瑟的眼睛。梅林在乎他，这怎么能不叫他快乐。  
亚瑟回来的时候提着便利店的口袋，东西一一归置到冰箱。梅林还在客厅看电视，不是为了看，是为了等他。亚瑟的嘴角一直扬起。  
“该睡觉了。”  
亚瑟抢过梅林手里的遥控器关掉电视，引来年长者幼稚的抗议：“让我看完这一集！大结局哎！”  
“之前的你都没看过。”亚瑟毫不留情戳穿他，“前面四季你一集都没看。”  
梅林气结。他怎么会知道的。  
“大结局没什么意思，男主角死了。”  
“你居然敢剧透！”梅林拿起沙发上的垫子打他。亚瑟抬起手臂挡住，忍不住又笑起来。他说不出这样的梅林有多可爱，如果可以的话，亚瑟希望自己能继续留在梅林身边尽自己所能去宠爱他。  
欲望突如其来。  
亚瑟不知道为什么他会对这个跟他嬉笑打闹的梅林这么有感觉，等他反应过来，自己已经把梅林压倒在双人沙发上，两人之间只隔着一个靠垫，是梅林拿来分隔的。  
这姿势和那晚何其相像。  
“我——抱歉。”  
亚瑟从沙发上撤下来。梅林的表情仍然紧张。  
亚瑟知道一句道歉根本不能弥补什么。那晚发生过的事，将会永远横亘在他们中间，使亚瑟的爱情，梅林的亲情，都不得善终。  
梅林让他留下，但梅林有没有原谅他，他不知道。亚瑟希望他们能够和好如初，可他仍然抱有妄念，因此进退不得，似乎只有万劫不复一条路。  
梅林沉默地将靠垫摆到一边，回自己卧室去了。经过亚瑟身旁时摸了摸男孩的头发，算是安抚。  
可那一瞬间亚瑟真想攥住梅林的手腕，将他拉进自己怀里狠狠疼爱。想要吻他，想要抱他。种种欲念如困兽挣扎，烧得他胸口焦灼翻涌，即将冲破，梅林怎么还敢不知好歹，用星星之火来撩拨他。  
梅林离开之后，亚瑟的心一下子空荡荡的。他太想要梅林，以至于无法理智地思考。回到梅林身边的这几天，亚瑟的心时时大起大落，一会儿以为自己拥有着梅林，是世界上最幸福的人；一会儿又意识到他们绝无可能，失望把他从头到脚淋得冰凉。亚瑟离不开梅林，于是甘愿留在这里接受爱情的折磨。  
而梅林也离不开他。  
亚瑟躺在自己的床上，因为那晚拥有梅林的回忆而辗转反侧。青少年的荷尔蒙不易控制，更何况想要的人近在眼前。  
或许他可以赌一把。  
凭着一时冲动，亚瑟推开梅林虚掩的门。  
梅林坐在床头看书，已经昏昏欲睡。见亚瑟进来便坐直了身子，还整理了一下睡衣。  
“睡不着吗？”  
亚瑟在梅林床沿坐下，道：“你还没有跟我说晚安。”  
梅林微笑起来。他的男孩早已过了撒娇的年纪，但对他的依赖仍旧。这让梅林心生暖意。  
“晚安。快去睡吧。”  
亚瑟抬起眸子望着他，眼中有深深漩涡。  
“还有晚安吻。”  
梅林的呼吸乱了一下。  
他想起多年前亲吻金发男孩的额头，那是纯洁而近乎祈祷的吻。可是这个亚瑟，梅林和他，他们之间难道还有什么纯洁可言吗？  
明知这是亚瑟的温柔陷阱，梅林还是受了蛊惑，在亚瑟倾身吻上来的时候，只是闭上眼睛。轻颤的一双睫毛细密温柔，将亚瑟的心脏都网罗。他的心上人难道是怀春少女吗？怎么会连接吻都要闭着眼。亚瑟轻笑一声，溺爱的吻落在梅林的眼皮上。  
还有更多。梅林明知道的，但他选择了让它开始。梅林的不拒绝对亚瑟来说就是许可，他感激地捧起梅林的脸颊，轻柔吮吻梅林的嘴唇。这一双丰润艳丽的唇是亚瑟梦中常客，总能轻易将少年的欲望点燃。今晚亚瑟要细细品尝，一条纹理都不放过。  
梅林的脊背紧绷着。亚瑟顺着他的手臂轻轻抚摸上去，再从肩胛骨绕到背上去。隔着薄薄的睡衣，梅林的心脏在亚瑟掌心下速速搏动。  
“不要怕。”亚瑟在梅林耳边低喃，“这次不会伤到你。”  
梅林的喉结动了动，亚瑟等着他开口叫停，可梅林没有。  
梅林默许了。  
亚瑟为此欣喜若狂，讨好地吻着梅林的脖颈和胸脯，希望能取悦年长者。梅林没有发出任何声音，但呼吸变得急促，身体微微发抖。  
爱的人在自己怀中颤抖。亚瑟的阴茎硬的不行。他拉着梅林的手放在自己胯间，往上顶了顶，乞求梅林的抚慰。  
梅林犹豫了一会，将手收回。  
亚瑟却没有灰心。他草草脱掉衣衫，爬到床上来，将梅林的上半身轻轻推倒。很多个吻落下，亚瑟掀开梅林的睡衣，已经消退的青紫痕迹表皮泛黄，是他曾强行侵占梅林的证明。亚瑟低头轻轻地舔吻，安慰一般。今晚他拥有梅林的方式，绝不会再像那样。  
亚瑟煽情地含吮梅林的性器，喉咙里的呻吟他自己听了都脸红。而梅林紧紧抓着床单，仿佛在忍受痛苦。亚瑟依据梅林胸口的起伏和阴茎的抽动来判断，使出他所知的所有讨好技巧。梅林最后死死咬住牙关，才没在高潮时叫出来。亚瑟把梅林的精液吞下去，用舌头清理梅林的会阴。这幅样子放荡不堪，但亚瑟乐于在梅林面前展露这样的自己。  
直到亚瑟取出刚从便利店买来的润滑剂和安全套，梅林仍然没有主动回应。亚瑟并不介意。他抽出手指，扶着梅林的腰缓缓进入，观察着梅林的表情，以确定自己没有弄痛他。而梅林脸上的潮红和眼眶的湿润，不是因为痛苦，而是被情欲俘获的难耐。梅林放任自己的身体去渴望，就等于放任亚瑟对他为所欲为，尽情占有他。  
亚瑟终于停在了深处。还不够深，滑润紧致的肠道会把阴茎稍稍推出来一些，不能进到底。亚瑟就着这个姿势，低头跟梅林深深地接吻。亚瑟的舌头和性器都进入了梅林的身体，而梅林竟没有觉得害怕。梅林任由亚瑟勾缠他的唇齿舌头，给情欲助燃，却始终不肯回应，不发一语。直到亚瑟叫着他的名字深深浅浅不得章法地操弄起来；直到亚瑟将他双腿折起，进入深得不能再深的深处；直到亚瑟咬着他的肩膀，在他身体里冲刺射精，梅林始终没有发出声音。他好像强迫自己的精神抽离了出去，旁观自己的身体和亚瑟卷入爱欲漩涡。  
今晚亚瑟极尽温柔缠绵地爱惜着梅林，挑逗和交缠，把取悦梅林作为目的。而梅林只是默默地放任他在自己身上肆虐，仿佛并不投入其中。亚瑟在拥有梅林的满足中躺卧，懒洋洋地去亲吻梅林的脸颊，而梅林不敢看他。  
亚瑟看了他一会，床头灯光下梅林的五官轮廓温柔秀美，性事后的慵懒让他看上去如一尊女神像，迷人至极。亚瑟把手伸进被子底下替梅林把勃起解决掉，一边舔吻梅林的耳廓，把年长者的身体抱在怀里。梅林仍然一声不吭，温顺地伏在他怀里由他摆弄。  
“晚安。”梅林终于开口了，“你该回去睡觉了。”  
亚瑟默默穿上衣服，给梅林额头留下最后一吻，然后走出了卧室。  
次日清晨，亚瑟醒来发现梅林已经走了。留了早餐和字条。   
接下来的几天他们都是这样度过的。白天是貌合神离的家人，晚上是心猿意马的床伴。亚瑟始终猜不透梅林。他们已经过了那条界限，梅林现在守着的又是哪一条线呢？  
亚瑟高中毕业典礼上，系了一条梅林的领带。是那晚他用来捆住梅林双手的那条。梅林对此不置一词。兰斯洛特帮他们拍合影时，也没有躲避亚瑟落在他颧骨的亲吻。  
“我真喜欢它们。”亚瑟在他耳边低声说，转而又去和高文嬉笑打闹，徒留梅林一人面红耳热。  
这一天里亚瑟揽住他肩膀的次数比他们过去几年加起来都要多。梅林发现自己习惯了这种亲昵，甚至开始习惯肌肤相亲时神经血管里起伏的微小电流。个中意味梅林不敢多想。  
特别年轻的家长梅林引来了不少好奇，一位43岁两个孩子的母亲跟他讨论孩子的前程问题。  
“亚瑟拿到了几个不错的通知书，是他很喜欢的学校。我们……还没讨论过要选哪一个。”  
“我有时候会觉得孩子太有主见了让我头疼。我女儿快开学了才告诉我她选择去美国留学。”  
梅林笑了笑：“我想亚瑟不会……或许吧。但愿他不会。”  
梅林不自觉地望向亚瑟的方向，正在跟伊兰谈笑的金发大男孩也抬起头来，跟他视线交汇。或许亚瑟已经自己做好了决定，并且选择不让梅林知道。不让梅林知道他什么时候走，不知道他要去什么地方。  
可亚瑟担保过他不会离开的。  
梅林觉得自己真是个多愁善感的傻瓜。他捏着刚才那位主妇妈妈给的纸巾，去草地边上的树林里，打算释放一下情绪。  
这没什么好丢人的，梅林宽慰自己。这可是毕业典礼，好多家长和孩子都流眼泪了。他也不能免俗，尽管他的感慨相比之下特殊得有些过分。  
五年。除了家人，没人和梅林在同一屋檐下生活过五年。这五年里梅林从没和亚瑟真正疏远过，不像朋友会各奔西东，恋人会音书断绝，他和亚瑟被生活捆绑在一起，没有一天梅林是不关心亚瑟的。想来如果他和亚瑟之间没有发生那些事，时至今日，他还是一样会为亚瑟将来的离开而流泪。于是梅林扶着树干，放任自己哭得像个女孩。  
梅林知道背后的脚步声属于亚瑟，但他现在的样子不能被亚瑟看见。  
“停下。”梅林背对着亚瑟说，“我很好，我没事。”  
“你在哭。”  
有时候亚瑟的直率真可恨，他永远不知道什么叫人际交往适当的空间。有时大人只是想维持体面，而亚瑟连这点虚伪的余地都不给梅林留下。  
“我没有。”梅林说，鼻音却更重了。  
亚瑟慢慢地靠近，慢慢地从背后抱住他，没有进一步逾矩的动作，只是靠着他的背，脸颊贴着他的头发。  
“不要哭。”亚瑟低低地，温柔地说，“不要为我而哭。”  
“我没有。”梅林呜咽道。  
亚瑟是怎么做到的？让他的脆弱遮掩不住，只能统统坦露出来。梅林羞耻于伤痕的丑陋，亚瑟却将他掩藏的痛楚剥开来，以亲吻安慰。如今梅林的心情更加不明不白，他自认愧对亚瑟的一片赤诚，亚瑟却从不在意他吝于回应。  
梅林无声地在亚瑟怀中哭泣。许久才擦干眼泪，问：“你什么时候走？”  
“我们还有时间。”  
“你说得对。”梅林勉强挤出一个笑容，“在有限的时间里，你得抓紧对我好一点了。”  
“如你所愿。”  
亚瑟捏着他的下巴，将他的脸轻轻转过来，同他唇舌交缠。他们两个，监护人和被监护人，成年人和少年人，家长和孩子，情人和情人，在毕业典礼的角落里，温情脉脉地深深接吻。

此后梅林更纵容亚瑟对他的亲昵，也不拒绝在白天拥抱和接吻。他们的时间毕竟不多了。有一次甚至容许亚瑟在午后的餐厅占有他。亚瑟就着阳光亲吻梅林的躯体，掐着他的腰往里冲撞。梅林脸上写满情欲的快乐和痛，只是仍然不发一语。  
亚瑟不曾把他读个彻底明白，他们也从来不讨论是非题。道德框架到底虚伪，有名也未必有实，唯有把握今宵，及时行乐。亚瑟的做法越来越缠绵，不肯从梅林身体里出来似的。梅林也不愿放他走。互相纠缠不会有什么好结果。梅林清楚。可他宁愿长醉不愿醒。  
亚瑟还会回来吗？如果亚瑟回到伦敦，会跟他在一起吗？梅林实在不敢想象亚瑟带着伴侣站在他面前的场景，那让他心如刀割，生不如死。难道他爱上亚瑟了吗？还是说但凡家长都会有这样的自私心情？亚瑟说他不想走，梅林更加想要留住他，但亚瑟不能，也不会为他停留。亚瑟他还有前程要奔。  
曼彻斯特，利物浦，格拉斯哥。梅林的视线漫不经心地在地图上流连。他猜不中亚瑟究竟会去哪里。他怀着一丝侥幸，或许亚瑟会留在伦敦。但每次提起大学的事，亚瑟总会突然伤感起来，拉着梅林让他靠在自己怀里。  
“我不想走。”亚瑟说。  
“其实上大学很棒，可以认识很多朋友，学到很多东西，到处旅游……”梅林劝导他，心不在焉。  
亚瑟在梅林发顶落下一吻，低声道：“我不会忘记你。”  
梅林轻声回答：“我也不会。”  
于是梅林腰际的手臂搂得更紧了些。亚瑟喉头颤了颤，终究把那句“我爱你”咽了回去。  
如今亚瑟有资格在夜晚纵情后睡在梅林床上了。而梅林望着亚瑟的睡颜，往往难眠。  
直到月底，亚瑟才开始收拾行李，把所有物件都翻出来摆在外面等着装箱。梅林帮他整理衣服，塞进收纳袋，状似不经意地道：“也用不着一天都整理完吧？”  
亚瑟也似乎漫不经心地说：“航班在明天下午。”  
梅林沉默了。  
此后整个下午，两个人没有说过一句话。直到晚饭后，亚瑟也没有碰他，一次也没有。  
亚瑟只装了一个箱子，28寸，很大很满很重，就放在亚瑟卧室书桌旁。从梅林的角度刚好能看见。他们两个各自占据双人沙发的一端，盯着漆黑的电视机屏幕看。  
“我们应该谈谈。”这次是亚瑟先开口。  
“我不想谈。”  
梅林觉得眼泪下一秒就要掉下来了，他只好闭上眼睛，拉着亚瑟的领子和他亲吻。  
这是梅林第一次主动亲吻亚瑟——以情人而不是家人的身份。  
许久亚瑟才依依不舍地放开梅林，他的监护人嘴唇上沾了水光，眼角也湿润。亚瑟爱惜地捧着他的脸颊，轻轻啄吻他的唇。  
而梅林竟然伸手来解他的衣服。  
梅林修长漂亮的手指在亚瑟腰间流连，摸索着解开他的皮带。梅林的手在发抖。亚瑟把长袖衫从头上拽掉，梅林看着他的身体，脸颊发红。他怎么会这么可爱。  
亚瑟将他推倒在沙发上，一只膝盖顶在他两腿中间。没来得及褪掉梅林的衬衫，便性急地就着开敞的衣襟吻他。梅林搂着亚瑟的背，手指几乎在他身上留下抓痕。他今晚怎么会这么急切，急着要被亚瑟占有。  
“梅林，梅林……让我留下，让我留在你身边。”亚瑟断断续续地说。  
这正是他们第一次发生的地点。同一张沙发，同一个姿势。亚瑟又开始低头含吮他的阴茎。梅林仍然想哭，却是截然不同的原因。他射在亚瑟胸腹，顾不上弄脏衣服，攀上去和亚瑟接吻。亚瑟抱着他，抚摸他的脊背。他们肌肤相贴，在彼此的怀抱里，温暖又安全。  
梅林总错觉亚瑟一夜之间就长大了，其实亚瑟还是那个小男孩。他还是幼稚又直率，还是依赖着梅林。亚瑟进入之后，把脸埋在他肩颈，撒娇一般喘息着。  
“我不想走。”亚瑟反复地说，“让我留下。”  
梅林只能顺着他的脊柱来回抚摸。亚瑟终归长大了，要学着面对大人的无能为力和无可奈何。  
亚瑟的动作起初还温柔，后来就粗暴起来。他们两个人的心都躁动，很多话不能说，很多话说了也无济于事，无可奈何。只有今晚还属于他们，只有今晚他们还属于彼此。所以谁也不想再克制。  
亚瑟再一次把梅林翻过来，只是想在高潮的时候能看见梅林的脸。梅林也快到了。所有被亚瑟碰过没碰过的皮肤都有点泛红。亚瑟非吻他不可。  
于是亚瑟深深顶进去，梅林含泪望着他。  
“亚瑟……”  
第一次，梅林在做爱的时候叫了他的名字。  
亚瑟快乐得要发疯。他卖力地操弄着，在年长者身上胡乱亲吻爱抚，希望能从对方那里得到更多回应。  
“梅林，叫我的名字。”  
梅林咬了咬下唇，小声道：“亚瑟。”  
“梅林，梅林……”  
亚瑟搂着他，加快了冲刺，又帮他套弄前面。这太超过了。快感几乎要把梅林折磨得发疯。有一瞬间他想逃，可这是亚瑟啊。他怎么能从亚瑟身边逃开。他早就逃不掉了。  
两个人几乎同时高潮。  
梅林的大脑一片空白，之后他才想起自己高潮的瞬间叫了亚瑟的名字。  
而亚瑟抱着他倒在沙发上，慵懒又满怀爱意地看着他。  
梅林终究没说什么，只是在亚瑟坠入梦乡之际，吻了他的额头。

第二天梅林借了同事的车子送亚瑟去机场。他们到的很及时。  
像《真爱至上》的开头，机场里都是人，人人在分别重聚，谁也不能免俗。  
梅林守在一边，等着亚瑟办理机票。他应该先走的，今晚还有稿子要处理，很急的工作。但是亚瑟说：“你能再陪我一会吗？”于是梅林就留下了。  
梅林也不知道留下有什么用。他们两个并肩坐在排椅上，一言不发。梅林真不擅长应付这个，除了让自己别哭，他什么也做不了。  
“你还有什么想说的吗？”亚瑟问。  
“呃，一路顺风？”  
亚瑟看看他，无可奈何地微笑起来。  
“傻瓜。”他说。  
语气中的温柔叫梅林心头一酸。  
亚瑟自言自语似的说：“除非别人逼你，否则你从不说真心话。你就是这样，梅林。真拿你没办法。”  
亚瑟站起身，背起背包，把行李箱拉在手里。他转身面对梅林，道：“我该走了。”  
亚瑟只是微微张开一只手臂，梅林就控制不住地冲上去抱住了他。梅林抱得很紧，他闭着眼睛。怀中的亚瑟温暖鲜活，是他的大孩子，是他的小情人。梅林有千般留恋，却没有一字可说。  
而亚瑟在他耳边轻轻地说：“我爱你。”  
好像一缕风，出口便消散，没有痕迹。  
梅林眼睁睁看着亚瑟对自己微笑，眼睁睁看着亚瑟转身离开。他也得赶紧走，马上就走。他要哭了。梅林匆匆地转身，快步往出口走去。  
“梅林！”  
亚瑟叫住了他。  
梅林回过头。  
亚瑟看见他在哭了。  
亚瑟远远望着他，喊道：“我会回来的。”  
他们两个远远地对望了一会。亚瑟似乎在等什么，然而终究没有等到。  
只有分别的时候到了。  
亚瑟转过身去，继续往前走，汇入等候的人群。他已经等得够多够久了，如果等不到——  
“我爱你！”  
亚瑟回头，梅林隔着半个人海，向他呼喊，为他哭泣不已。  
尚未出发的游子在人海不管不顾地溯回，终于将他心上人又揽入怀中。  
“别哭了。”亚瑟轻声哄他。  
梅林哽咽着说：“你的航班，要赶不上了。”  
“我可以为你留下来。”亚瑟谨慎又期待地望着梅林，“你想让我留下来吗？”  
“但你真的该走了……”  
“梅林。”  
“……我想让你留下来。”  
此刻亚瑟脸上的快乐那么透彻，毫无保留。这年轻人冲动地在梅林脸颊落下一吻，又将他抱离地面。  
“亚瑟！”梅林小声责备他。  
亚瑟舍不得放开他似的，仍然把他搂着，两个男人面对面，鼻尖几乎相贴。  
“我会为你留下。”亚瑟说。  
然后亚瑟便潇洒地揽着梅林往机场出口走去，全然不理睬催促登机的广播。梅林努力想要挣脱，道：“你疯了吗？快去登机！”  
“那又不是我的航班。”亚瑟轻松地说，“我的大学就在伦敦，干嘛要坐飞机呢。”  
“什么？”  
“我可没说过我要去外地念大学。”亚瑟得意地狡辩。  
“你说你要走——”  
“骗你的。”  
梅林简直气到脸色发青：“说谎很好玩吗？看我被你骗得团团转是不是很有成就感？亏我还对你——老天，我都干了些什么……”  
亚瑟居然还理直气壮：“要是你坦率一点，就不用这么麻烦了。”  
“……混蛋！”  
亚瑟大笑，揽住梅林的手臂收得更紧。  
“我也爱你！”

【end】


End file.
